Dear Diary
by Miss Rose Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley receives a diary in her third year at Hogwarts.
1. August 4

_Dear Diary, _

_Wow, it feels weird to say that again! I haven't kept a diary since I was seven, and even then I only wrote a brief journal entry about the day I found out I had magical powers. I threw it out because my writing was so terrible I couldn't even read it, so it was useless. But I still remember the day, so well. How can I not when Uncle Harry's eyebrows still haven't grown back entirely?_

_Anyway, Aunt Ginny gave me this diary for my third year of Hogwarts. When she handed me this small black book, I fully expected the whole therapist speech about how a diary is a way to let out my thoughts and feelings (like I read about in Muggle books), but she justed winked and told me not to leave it lying around. _

_Weird. _

_I have to admit, I'm really bored right now. I was working on a project with Mum when Dad and Hugo left for the Quidditch match, but now it's done and I'm stuck at home. I wonder how disappointed Dad will be when the Cannons lose __again__?_

_Okay, you're probably wondering what project I was working on. Or not. Well, I'll just write it because I'm so terribly bored and my hand hasn't cramped yet. By the way, I'm writing with the most lovely new __Gryffindor pen__, do you like it? Yes, I was building a model of __Hogwarts Castle__. Maybe it's a bit much, but Mum was really pleased, she said it was fantastic. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts! I miss my friends SO much. I mean, sure, I see them a bit on the holidays, but most of the time my cousins are too busy (or their parents are too tired), and Scorpius can't come over often because his dad and my parents don't get along well. Some old school grudge. _

_I'm going to give the castle another coat of paint. Hopefully by then Dad and Hugo will be home, and he and I can play together in the back yard. The best thing about my little brother is he's an excellent Beater. _

_I'll write again tomorrow. _


	2. August 13

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I didn't write for a while. Mum signed me up for a play—apparently she's really into Muggle theatre. I'm hardly ever home, because practices go so late. It's been loads of fun, but we're finally almost done. Tonight and tomorrow are the shows. I'll miss it, but I won't miss being up so late. _

_I didn't get any sleep last night. I'm regretting that now, as I'm exhausted and it's opening night. I can't even take a nap because there's a Weasley family reunion. I'll be okay, though. I know just the thing that can get me through the night. _

_REDVINES. _

_Have you ever tried them? They're delicious. My dad and Uncle Harry gave them to me. Apparently, they love them as much as I do. Like father, like daughter, I suppose. Mum sometimes calls me "Ron Junior". _

_Now Mum says we're leaving for the reunion soon. I might not write tomorrow, but I promise I'll write on Monday. _


	3. August 18

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm so sorry I didn't write! I couldn't find my diary. But no worries, I found it now. _

_So, I was getting into wandlore today. My project for the rest of the summer will be making wand copies. I find wandlore fascinating. Currently, I'm working on a copy of my own wand. _

_Hugo's been acting like a constipated eighteen-year-old. Albus was over today, and I think he's trying to kill me. He told Hugo what I was planning on getting him for his birthday, so now I have to find something else. _

_Can't write any more today. _


	4. August 28

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while. In all honesty, there was nothing to write about. So from now on I'm only going to write when something writable happens. _

_Today was Hugo's birthday. I got him a bunch of stuffed animals. He also got some legoes—a Muggle building toy set—and a new toy broom. I can't wait for the rest of the Weasley/Potter clan to come and celebrate. _

_I had a sleepover with Roxanne, Lily, and Aunt Ginny last night. We had a blast. We prank called Aunt Angelina, telling her she had won a contest and was going to get two free shirts. She actually believed it, and Roxanne didn't disguise her voice or anything. It was hilarious. _

_Then we tried to prank call Uncle Harry, telling him he was going to be arrested for illegally downloading movies, but Roxanne messed it up by saying "The United Kingdom Police" (no such thing) and announcing who was calling half-way through._

_Roxanne and I stayed up all night gossiping and playing board games. We talked about our celebrity crush and our weddings when we grow up. I've never actually been to a wedding, but Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry are having a second ceremony soon. It should be interesting. _

_That's all I have time to write at the moment. _


	5. September 5

_Dear Diary, _

_The most HORRIBLE thing happened to me last night! _

_I was in my bed, lying on my stomach, trying to sleep when I felt this terrible sensation as though something was crawling along my back. Whatever it was, it was moving rather quickly. By the time I decided to check what it was, it was off. I sat up and there—at the edge of my bed—was a spider. _

_Unfortunately for me, I've inherited Dad's hatred for spiders. And it wasn't a tiny spider, either. It was big—about the size of a Galleon. So I did what was natural. _

_I screamed bloody murder. _

_Dad came in immediately to see what was wrong. When he saw the spider, he paled, but he killed it with his wand and immediately Vanished it. Then Mum came in and comforted me. _

_I have to go now. _

**A/N: Did I mention this is based on true stories of my life?**


	6. September 16

_Dear Diary, _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, but school's been keeping me busy. We didn't have class for a few days because someone (cough James cough) flooded the corridors. But once it did start up, we had a LOT of homework and class work, and I'm just exhausted. But it's Friday, so now I have time to write. _

_I need your opinion on something odd that happened to me earlier today… well, lately, my friend Scorpius has been hugging me when we leave for our dormitories at the end of the day, and it feels really nice. But lately I've been getting really tingly feelings whenever he hugs me, especially near my heart._

_Is it love?_

**A/N: Even if you weren't a Scorpius/Rose fan, or very anti Scorpius/Rose, what would you think?**


	7. THE END?

Okay, guys. This is the end. I can't keep writing this. My current life currently cannot be translated into Hogwarts. Right now, I'm dealing with bullies, and they're making me so upset (angry, not sad) that I'm seriously considering transferring to a private school. I don't like keeping dead-end stories on my account, so should I delete this or what?

Also, speaking of dead-end, please review "What Can I Do" so that I can finish it...

Thanks a bunch,

-Rose


End file.
